Electra Complex
by darkrunner
Summary: Thief Bakura x Yami Bakura for contest.


A/N: Thief King Bakura x Yami Bakura. Man. Tough one.

Vaguely related to my Dollshipping "Resonance" just because it deals with the Ring before Ryou Bakura finds it, but mostly inspired by the Electra myth. Which you can only see if you turn upside down and squint, so that's not very helpful of me to tell you.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own 'em.

* * *

The first time he woke, He did not realize any time had passed. The Ring's new owner found Him in the desert, and so through his host's eyes, He woke to desert. He waited anxiously to arrive in a village and discover the fate of the pharaoh and the priests. The host brought him instead to an unassuming stone doorway hidden in the sand. They left the desert heat and entered the dark passage.

It was when the man began to speak that He suspected this was not His original time. The cavern men spoke in a language somewhat close to, but not nearly the same as his native Egyptian tongue. The pharaoh was long gone, and now He must gather the items.

The host revealed the Ring to the other men, and they stared in awe. They conversed further in hushed, reverent voices, then ushered the man with the Ring to another chamber, not even bothering to take a torch in their haste. The trip through the darkness was delightful. So much darkness under the desert sands.

The stone underfoot changed. It became smooth and flawless. The host ascended a few steps, and turned back around. Torches were lit. A dozen men in brown robes circled below them, taking assigned places. The walls were covered with ancient script - this, He recognized as of his own time - detailing dark magic.

"Dark Lord," the man in the middle addressed him in the ancient language. "If you are trapped within the Ring of a Thousand Years, speak to us!"

He felt his consciousness rise to the surface and overpower the host's.

"I am here," he declared from the man's body. "Tell me of the world after my defeat."

"After the pharaoh used his cursed name to seal you, he too, was killed and sealed away. You both are destined to find the other again, and end the battle you started a thousand years ago."

A thousand years! A thousand years sleeping in the desert sands? The items must be scattered to the wind!

"We have destroyed the pharaoh's name, that he may never challenge you again, and that you may conquer the world."

This pleased Him. He did not expect to find such helpful men. He despised men. They were weak and fickle creatures. When He was a man... what...? No, he was thief of shadows... no, lord of shadows... memories of darkness and chaos. But other memories, of tombs, of fire, of 99 people sacrificed to the priests.

"Who are you people?" He demanded. "Why do you serve me without my knowledge?"

"We are descendents of the thieves of Kul Elna, those that were not present when the priests murdered, and also descendents of the thief Bakura, who served you in his lifetime."

The name Bakura triggered a host of memories within him, consuming him, overwhelming his memories of shadows and destruction. The men did not notice his struggle.

"Now, we will remove the souls of our decendents from the Ring, so that you might have more control over your hosts, and conquer the world that much faster!"

The men began to chant in the ancient language. Magic, unseen, swirled round the room. He did not believe they could truly accomplish anything. He had tried to break out of the realm of darkness thousands of years before men existed. This rag-tag group of thieves had no business holding more power than the lord of darkness...

Yet, suddenly he felt something change. He was still firmly attached to the Ring, but the other souls within were being exorcised. First, the souls of the villagers, whose presence was so faint, He did not notice until they were gone. Then the souls of the priests that owned the ring, and finally, the soul of the Thief. This soul did not want to budge. The men chanted, and He felt a tug on his own soul as they tried to drag the Thief out. But it was fused to His-no, it WAS His own. If they continued, they would destroy Him. He would not let them destroy Him!

"STOP!" He bellowed. "I am Zorc Necrophades, Lord of Shadow and Darkness!" The magic ceased, the men stopped chanting, and they cowered before him. He felt the anger, not of a great being of darkness, but of a man, of the man that He was.

"But I am also Bakura, King of Thieves!" And as he said the name aloud, he felt the human half of his soul gain power over the inhuman. "I am not one or the other, but both!" The souls of the villagers, not yet gone, snapped back to the Ring.

Bakura raised his host's hand. "We do not need the likes of you! I can fight the pharoah with our my power!" And the men fell, one by one, to the ground, their souls trapped in the stones of the wall.

Bakura felt a brief twinge of regret at the loss of his so-called descendents. But they had tried to kill HIM and the souls of the Ring in favor of Zorc. He felt a sudden disturbance and realized he had left the host to his own devices. He tried to assert control again, but the man removed the Ring and ran. When he arrived at the exit, he dropped the Ring beneath the door and fled the underground chamber. The door shut. The torches burned down, and He was left in darkness once again.


End file.
